zeldafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Flasche
Die Flasche ist ein wiederkehrendes Item in The Legend of Zelda. Es handelt sich hier um ein Gefäß, worin man Flüssigkeiten und andere Dinge aufheben kann. In mehreren Spielen ist dieses Item sehr wichtig. Auftritte A Link to the Past leftIm Spiel gibt es vier Flaschen. Zwei von den Flaschen kann Link in Kakariko finden. Den ersten kann er für 100 Rubine erwerben und den zweiten findet man in einer Truhe hinter einer Taverne. Die dritte Flasche erhält man von einem Camper unter einer Brücke, südöstlich von Hyrule in der lichten Welt. Die letzte Flasche wird innerhalb einer Truhe verborgen, die in einem zerstörten Haus im Dorf von Abfällen gefunden ist, gelegen genau, wo das Haus des Dwarven Swordsmiths in der Leichten Welt gefunden wird. Wenn Link den Schatz mit ihm zur Wüste des Mysteriums bringt, wird der stille Lockpicker das Schloss auf der Truhe als Entgelt für Link aufpicken, die sich über ihn ruhig verhält. Ocarina of Time left|49pxDieses Item in diesem Spiel sieht nicht real aus und ähnelt vom Aussehen her einer Plastikltüte. Die Flaschen spielen hier eine wichtige Rolle und von denen existieren nur vier Exemplare. Die erste Flasche kann Link in junger Gestalt in der Lon-Lon-Farm finden. Wenn Link es schafft die Superhühner von Talon zu finden, wird er Link mit eine Flasche voll Milch belohnt. Die zweite Flasche ist in Kakariko zu finden und kann erst gefunden werden, wenn Link alle Hühner findet und zurück bringt. Die dritte Flasche ist im Hylia-See und ist erst zu holen, wenn Link die Silberschuppe besitzt. In dieser Flasche befindet sich ein Zettel, der an den Zora-König gerichtet wird. Die vierte Flasche ist schwer zu erhalten. In der Zukunft wird der Marktplatz zerstört und die Menschen sind geflohen. Nahe des Marktplatzes befindet sich ein Haus, worin ein Garo-Ninja lebt. Von ihm erhält Link die letzte Flasche, wenn er alle seine Nachtschwärmer tötet und zurückbringt. Majora's Mask In Majora's Mask gibt es insgesamt 6 Flaschen, die Link sammeln kann. In der neuen 3DS-Version sogar 7. *Die erste Flasche erhält Link in den Sümpfen des Vergessens. Link muss Kotake davon berichten, dass sich ihre Schwester Koume im Wald verletzt hat und einen Roten Trank benötigt. Link findet Koume, wenn er am Magieladen vorbeiläuft. Ein Affe spricht Link an und führt ihn zu Koume. *Die zweite Flasche erhält Link, wenn er die Bergsiedlung vom Schnee befreit hat. Mit einem Pulverfass lässt sich die Rennstrecke freisprengen. Das Rennen muss jetzt nur noch gewonnen werden. Dann erhält Link eine Flasche voll Goldstaub. *Die dritte Flasche erhält Link von Romani, wenn er sein Versprechen einhält und die Aliens auf der Farm vertrieben hat. *Die vierte Flasche erhält Link nur in Mikaus Gestalt, wenn er die Bieber bei zwei Rennen besiegt. *Die fünfte Flasche erhält Link von Madame Aroma am dritten Tag, während Link in der Kafei-Quest ist. Um sie zu erhalten, muss Link die Eilpost persönlich an Madame Aroma weitergeben. *Die letzte Flasche erhält Link am dritten Tag im Friedhof von Ikana. Hier muss Link das Grab finden, welches von den Knochengängern umzingelt wird. Mit dem Helm des Hauptmanns kann er den Knochengängern befehlen, das Grab zu öffnen. In dem Grab muss Link drei Flammen im verborgenen Sand ausgraben und den Irrlicht besiegen. Nun erscheint eine Truhe, worin sich die letzte Flasche befindet. *Flasche Nummer 7 erhält Link nur in der 3DS-Version. Dazu muss Link die Maske des Zirkusdirektors besitzen. Am 2. Tag findet Link Gorman total verkatert in seinem Zimmer im Gasthof zum Eintopf. Spricht Link ihn mit der Maske des Zirkusdirektors an bittet Gorman Link um Kontermilch. Die Kontermilch findet Link bei den Gebrüder Gorman. Link bringt die Kontermilch dem Verkaterten innerhalb von 2 Minuten. Die Flasche darf Link dann behalten. Kategorie:Items Kategorie:Items aus: Skyward Sword Kategorie:Items aus: Twilight Princess Kategorie:Items aus: The Minish Cap Kategorie:Items aus: Majora's Mask Kategorie:Items aus: Ocarina of Time Kategorie:Items aus: A Link to the Past